


Kicking the chair

by DailyLife



Series: Imagine if... [1]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Crying, Death, F/M, Grief, Hugs, Phone Calls, Punching, Sarcastic Remarks, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if:</p><p>Rafael Barba got the call of your death while he was with the squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking the chair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm starting an imagine if series so request if you would like in the comments, it can be of anything and I'll respond to you to let you know I've accepted your request. Thanks.

"If he wasn't there why is his DNA all over the victim?" Amanda said, turning around from her seat on the table to look at Fin who shrugged.

Olivia stepped in before Fin and Amanda got in a feud over this, she didn't need two of her detectives at each other's neck. "The evidence points to that he was there- counselor?" She brought Barba in on her side just because she needed a bit of back up.

He opened his mouth to speak but then his phone rang, it was an iPhone ring, the annoying dog barking one. He took his feet off of the table and pulled his personal phone out of his pocket, holding up a hand to apologize to Olivia for the interruption. 

"Hello?" He answered wary in his response which frightened the team.

"This is he."

His face drained of color in a matter of seconds. Tears started forming in his eyes and he was quick to try to blink them away.

The entire squad was staring at him, he didn't notice he couldn't notice them, he was just too infatuated with his phone conversation.

"I'll uh" his voice cracked "I'll call her brother."

He ended the call and looked up with a blank stare. Before anyone could say anything to him, he threw his phone on the table and stood up. He kicked the chair and walked out of the bull pen towards the bathrooms.

"What just happened?" Dodds asked, taking his hands out of his pockets as he turned to Olivia.

"Barba just kicked a chair." 

They looked at each other, before turning to Fin who picked up Barba's phone which screen was now cracked. "You guys.." He said before pressing the home button again and turning the screen towards the rest of the squad. "You've gotta see this."

His lock screen background was clearly a wedding photo, him in a tux and you in a white dress kissing in a photo booth, both showing off your rings with a watermarked date at the top.

"He's married? He doesn't have a ring though." Amanda's face was the exact definition of confused. 

Olivia took his phone from Fin "I'll go see if he's okay and do not go snooping in his personal files." She shot a look to Fin before taking the route Barba took out of the bull pen. She opened the door to the men's bathroom and found Barba leaning over a sink silently crying. "Rafael" she knew this wasn't the time to be professional. 

He looked up at her, she could see the tears streaming down his face profusely, his face red and puffy. His stare went from her back to blank as he turned his head away, staying as he was.

"Rafael" she said again cautiously taking a step forward towards him. "I'm not going to ask but if you want to tell me that's okay if you just need a hug that's just as okay."

He nodded and turned around with out wiping his eyes he embraced her. His body relaxed for a second and then became racked as sobs escaped the poor man. Olivia wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, she didn't need to have verbal conformation that he was deeply hurt by whatever news he had just gotten. 

After a long minute he pulled away trying to recapture his composure when he saw Olivia had his phone in her hand. She offered it back to him and without looking he slipped it back in his pocket.

His breathing was still uneven, shallow to deep breaths racked him as he held back the end of his sobs and wiped away what tears hadn't dried to his face. He backed up into a tile way and closed his eyes, his hands balling up into fists as he fought to find words. Opening his eyes he stared at Liv for a moment before admitting the last thing he ever wanted to ever have happen especially because of you.

"My wife.. She's dead" he fought a sob and a fresh set of tears came in, rolling down his face.

"Oh Rafael I'm so sorry." For a moment Olivia didn't know what to do, she had known him for years and not once had he mentioned he had been married. He had stayed so late into the night at his office, stayed late so they could talk or have a drink, they went to dinner after work with no mention of a wife or responsibilities back home. 

 

Fin brought up his personal file on his tablet, scrolling threw a few pages before reading the latest entry. "Guys he was married."

"What do you mean was? Divorced? Separated? He still has that wedding photo as his lock screen?" Carisi asked, leaning forward on to the table as the rest of the squad watched Fin read.

"No. She's dead. The corner's office just put in the initial report.." He read on, scrolling slowly before turning off the tablet and sitting up. "She killed herself and hour ago."

Carisi snorted in laughter to everyone's horror, Amanda shot him a warning glare as Fin stood up. Amanda stood up as well and as soon as Fin headed towards the bathroom Rafael had escaped to Carisi made a comment. "So that's how bad living with the man is."

Amanda didn't hesitate to sucker punch him in the jaw immediately, the loud cracking sound of it turned all the rest of the heads in the room. Dodds shot a warning glare to Amanda but didn't say anything to her because he wanted to punch Carisi too. "Carisi suicide is no joke, I'm telling Benson when Rafael leaves because no one should ever joke about that."

 

The door of the bathroom opened and both looked to it where Fin was headed straight towards Rafael. Olivia was honestly very confused and stood back as Fin pulled Rafael into a hug she had only seen him give Munch. And that was saying a little, Rafael was surprised but comforted by the fact that a detective he barely knew except for he was a hard ass who did a lot of years in narcotics before SVU was in fact hugging him. 

Fin pulled away after a good few minutes and left, saying something about getting him coffee.


End file.
